Happy Birthday, Karma
by Lune Na
Summary: Selamat ulang tahun, Karma. Aku selalu mencintaimu :) #KaruNagi


Suasana malam ini terasa begitu ramai. Reuni sekaligus natal yang dirayakan bersama-sama oleh mantan ketu kelas 3-E, Isogai Yuma. Semua terlihat gembira bisa kembali berkumpul dan bercanda bersama setelah 5 tahun tak berjumpa kembali. Hanya saja ada seseorang yang hanya duduk diam dan menatap kosong ke arah Terasaka, Mimura, Teramatsu, dan Itona yang sedang bertengkar entah masalah apa. Seseorang itu adalah Shiota Nagisa. Seorang laki-laki yang selalu diragukan genderya.

"Ne, Nagisa-kun. Kenapa kau hanya diam saja dari tadi ?"tanya Kayano sambil menepuk bahu Nagisa dengan lembut dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, Kayano-chan. Hanya memikirkan beberapa masalah saja,"jawab Nagisa sambil tersenyum.

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu, Nagisa-kun ? Apa berjalan dengan baik ?"tanya Kayano, sekedar berbasa-basi.

"Yah, kemampuan fisik mereka memang bagus walaupun terkesan abstrak, tetapi masalah pengetahuan sama sekali,"jawab Nagisa sambil tertawa.

Kayano dan Nagisa saling mengobrol dan juga bercanda bersama. Hingga akhirnya Nagisa kembali berbaur dengan yang lainnya. Setelah melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya, Nagisa langsung mengambil mantelnya dan membuat yang lainnya menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Kau mau pergi ke mana, Nagisa ?"tanya Yuma, mewakili teman-temannya yang lain.

"Maaf, aku pergi dulu teman-teman !"kata Nagisa dan membuka pintu. "Aku ingin menghampiri Karma dulu. Tidak enak kalau kemalaman."

Hanya dengan kalimat singkat itu, mereka semua hanya terdiam dan menatap bayangan Nagisa yang sudah keluar tersebut.

 **Disclaimer :**

 **A short fanfic to celebrate Karma's birthday !**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu bukanlah milikku tapi milik om Yusei Matsui. Di sini aku cuma minjem karakternya aja. Maafkeun apabila ada yang yang OOC maupun ada yang typo.**

 **Happy Reading !**

 **Flashback mode : on**

Malam natal, malam di mana mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan keluarga atau kekasih mereka, tentu saja bagi mereka yang memiliki kekasih. Begitu pula yang dilakukan oleh Karma dan juga Nagisa. Hubungan mereka memang telah dimulai sejak mereka masih di kelas 3-E, bahkan Koro-sensei juga mendukung hubungan mereka.

"Kau tidak merayakan natal bersama keluargamu saja, Nagisa ? Setiap natal kau selalu bersamaku atau mengajakku untuk merayakan natal dengan keluargamu,"tanya Karma sambil memberikan segelas cokelat hangat pada kekasih mungilnya tersebut.

"Lalu membiarkanmu mengalami natal sendirian ? Tidak, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu sendirian,"jawab Nagisa sambil tersenyum.

"Aku merasa tersanjung mendengarmu berkata seperti itu,"kata Karma sambil merangkul Nagisa dan membuat Nagisa nyaman dalam rangkulannya. "Tapi, apa kedua orang tuamu tidak mempermasalahkan aku membawa anak mereka yang manis ini untuk menemaniku ?"

"Ayahku bahkan menyarankanku, dan ibuku juga sama sekali mempermasalahkannya. Jika ibuku memintaku merayakan natal bersama keluarga, beliau pasti akan memintaku untuk mengajakmu,"jawab Nagisa.

"Aw, kurasa aku harus berterima kasih pada calon mertuaku,"canda Karma.

Nagisa memukul pelan bahu Karma hanya untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya. "Tunggu sebentar, akan aku ambilkan sesuatu ! Jangan bergerak !"

Karma hanya menurut dan kembali menonton televisi yang sedari tadi telah mereka anggurkan. Nagisa sendiri menuju ke dapur dan membuka kulkas Karma. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak yang tak terlalu besar dan membukanya. Sebuah kue ulang tahun berwarna putih lengkap dengan buah stroberi dan jangan lupakan pula tulisan "Happy Birthday". Hanya tinggal menaruh lilin dan memberikannya pada Karma, maka itu sudah akan menjadi rencana yang sempurna.

"Happy birthday to you ~ Happy birthday to you~ Happy birthday, happy birthday ~ Happy birthday to you ~"

Karma terkejut dan hanya menatap kekasih mungilnya itu dengan seksama. Perayaan ulang tahun yang cukup sederhana memang jika dibandingkan dengan harta kekayaan yang dimiliki oleh keluaraga Akabane. Tapi memang tak perlu sesuatu yang mewah bukan hanya untuk merayakan sebuah ulang tahun ?

"Hei, Karma. Apa kau akan selalu ada bersamaku di sampingku selamanya ?"tanya Nagisa dan berhasil membuat Karma menjadi bingung.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba saja bertanya seperti itu, Nagisa ? Apa kau sedang mabuk saat ini ?"Karma balik bertanya dengan bingung.

"Aku sama sekali tidak sedang minum apapun selain cokelat hangat, Karma. Mana mungkin aku mabuk,"jawab Nagisa, cemberut dia.

Karma hanya terkekeh pelan sebelum memindahkan Nagisa ke pelukan hangatnya. "Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, Nagisa. Apapun yang terjadi, selama kau mengingatku."

"Berjanjilah. Aku hanya takut apa yang akan terjadi nantinya jika aku tak bisa melihatmu lagi,"kata Nagisa dengan sendu.

"Aku berjanji, apapun yang terjadi aku akan selalu bersamamu."

Suasana romantic itu lenyap seketika saat suara ponsel milik Karma mulai berdering. Karma menjawab panggilan itu tersebut, dan kemudian menuju ke kamarnya untuk mengambil mantel miliknya.

"Mau pergi ke mana, Karma ?"tanya Nagisa saat Karma sudah keluar dari kamarnya dengan pakaian yang rapi.

"Ada beberapa berkas yang harus kuberikan saat ini,"jawab Karma sambil tersenyum. "Tunggulah sebentar di sini."

Nagisa ikut mengantar Karma sampai ke basement, di mana mobil merah milik Karma terparkir di sana. Sebuah firasat buruk menghampiri Nagisa. Nagisa langsung menahan lengan Karma dan membuat si empunya menatap ke arah Nagisa dengan bingung. Padahal dia sudah akan masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Ada apa, Nagisa ? Apa kau menginginkan sesuatu ?"tanya Karma dengan bingung.

"Bisakah… bisakah kau menyerahkan berkasmu itu besok ?"tanya Nagisa masih sambil menunduk.

Karma menatap ke arah Nagisa dengan bingung. Nagisa tidak seperti biasanya. "Tidak bisa. Aku harus menyerahkannya hari ini."

Nagisa entah kenapa sama sekali tidak ingin melepaskan lengan Karma. Seakan-akan jika dia melepaskan tangannya maka Karma akan menghilang padanya. Nagisa tersentak saat Karma melepaskan tangganya dan memeluknya dengan erat. Sangat erat, hingga Nagisa terbuai dalam pelukannya.

"Aku akan kembali. Jadi, jangan khawatir ya ?"kata Karma sambil menatapnya dengan lembut.

Pandangan itu seakan-akan menghipnotis Nagisa dan membuatnya mengangguk. Karma melepaskan pelukannya dan masuk ke dalam mobil. "Aku mencintaimu."

Sepeninggalnya Karma, Nagisa kembali ke dalam apartemen Karma dia merapikan apartemen Karma. Cukup lama juga Karma pergi. Nagisa yang sedang merasa bosan memutuskan untuk menonton entah apa yang tersaji di televisi. Hingga ponselnya berdering, dia dengan segera mengangkatnya, melihat siapa yang meneleponnya, ibunya Karma.

Mendengar satu kalimat dari mulut ibu Karma tersebut, tubuh Nagisa langsung menegang. Air mata keluar dari kedua manik birunya. _"Na-Nagisa, Karma kecelakaan."_

 **Flashback mode : on**

Nagisa berjalan ke suatu tempat yang sudah sangat dia hafal dan sebuah kue kecil dengan buah stroberi di tangannya. Dia berjalan dengan langkah yang santai menuju ke tempat yang sudah sangat dia hafal. Tempat yang sepi di mana tak ada seorangpun yang waras mau pergi ke tempat itu di hari natal dan juga di cuaca yang dingin seperti ini.

"Selamat natal dan juga selamat ulang tahun, Karma. Maaf aku datang terlambat,"kata Nagisa sambil tersenyum. Senyuman sendu.

Nagisa memandang sendu ke arah batu pualam dengan tulisan "RIP Akabane Karma". Ya, dia memang sedang mengunjungi makam Karma, kekasihnya yang sudah meninggal 5 tahun lalu karena sebuah kecelakaan pesawat.

"Bagaimana kabarmu ? Ah, pasti baik-baik saja bukan ? Apakah terasa dingin di sana ? Di sini dingin sekali,"kata Nagisa sambil berjongkok di depan makam Karma.

Nagisa terus membicarakan tentang dirinya dan juga teman-temannya yang lain. Malam natal sederhana yang selalu dia lakukan selama 5 tahun ini. walaupun terkadang dia harus pulang terlebih dahulu untuk merayakan natal bersama dengan kedua orang tuanya, tapi dia sama sekali tak masalah untuk datang larut malam. Hanya sekedar berbicara pada angin kosong.

Nagisa melirik ke arah jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Sudah larut malam rupanya. "Maaf aku tidak bisa berada di sini lebih lama lagi, Karma. Masih ada beberapa urusan yang harus aku lakukan. Lagipula aku juga sudah berjanji pada Kaasan tidak akan pulang terlalu larut."

Nagisa merapikan barang-barang yang dia bawa, dan menunduk hanya untuk mengecup batu nisan Karma. "Sampai jumpa. Aku mencintaimu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

 **Author Note :**

 **Gaje ? Emang. Maaf terlambat banget buat publish. Untuk ff yang lain, bisa ditunggu tahun depan** **J**

 **Happy New Year !**

 **Do you mind to review or favorite ?**


End file.
